Gilgamesh
by ChilledPearl
Summary: GilgameshxOC, enjoy :]


When the sun fails to shine and everything seems like a replication of one object, that's when I choose to leave where I rightfully belong. There's a specific cooling effect that I always recall when my skin first hits the lightness of the air outside, and the tingling sensation that overwhelms my body always makes me think about why I never escape from this wretched place more often. The air is not thick or dense like the cloud of smoke that lingers in my home, and there aren't those bright, blinding lights here to make me feel vulnerable and exposed; I am hidden from my obligations. I am no longer suffocating, I am no longer blind, and I am no longer weak - I'm just gliding gently across the persian green waves of grass, like a little sail boat on the horizon.

I reach a rather eerie looking tree with spiral limbs and bulky appendages so I decide to sit below it so that I can quietly think of everything that has happened to me. The words "bliss" and "warmth" circle within my head as I think of life before I was sent here, and I can picture fluffy white clouds, a bronze sun shining upon me, and every other single possibility that could have happened if I had not been sent here. I place my hand on my chest because it aches the more I think about the paradise in my mind contrasting with the miserable role I lead now. The competition I endure on a daily basis, the chains that keep me glued to the floor, and the endless appearances of him. He is a detestable man, and I am destined to spend the rest of my life with him until he finds another slender figure and beautiful face; I will then be tossed away like a basket of withered flowers. I already compete with every other feminine figure that meets his presence, glowing with seduction and desire for him, and many times I have lost to them. I am told often by others in the palace that I was his favorite little prize the day he destroyed the city, my family, my friends, my life, and I have remained a precious jewel that he keeps locked up in his chest full of spoils from war. I am just an object that can be easily replaced when the time comes, and I understand this position which is why I must escape from him every now and then.

As I lay there with my back against the tree, and my mind in deep thought, I hear the rustle of leaves. My heart begins to race because I had not expected for someone to come for me this early, and I quickly stand up, clenching the sides of my silk gown just waiting for someone to gather me up and take me back. Then I see a faint glow of light from behind a tree, and it quickly disappears into the darkness, I know at that moment he is here, personally, so I quickly run in the opposite direction. As I run, I can hear him softly laughing at my attempt to escape because we both know in terms of agility we are not evenly matched, but he lets me run because it amuses him. I stop finally due to the stinging feeling in my lungs from running so long, and I lean against another tree that is near me so that I can rest awhile. Exhaustion begins to lift from my body, and I can no longer hear any rustling nor can I sense his presence so perhaps he has given up on me, maybe he is ready to release me because he has found someone else to arouse his interests. I am wrong because at that moment someone grips my hand and pulls me towards their body.

He has captured his prey, and he is going devour it now, however, I refuse to be his mouse so I squirm, punch at him, and struggle to break free from his grasp. He is wearing his armor so my fists become bruised from the punches I am giving him, and eventually I grow tired of trying to fight him so I sink into his body, panting heavily. Why is he wearing his armor at this time of night? He must come here to train alone sometimes, and by coincidence it happens to be one of the nights I try to escape, how unlucky. My body slightly shifts because it is uncomfortable being pressed against his armor, and we stand there silently with nothing in sight except the black velvet sky with its bright silver stars shining majestically on our bodies. My body begins to tremble because the sharp, icy wind is blowing, and he continues to stand there pondering his attack. I can tell he is smirking at me even though I refuse to look at him, and I grow incredibly disgusted with him. He then cups my chin with his hand, tilts my head back so that my jade eyes are staring into his azure eyes, and he leans in to close the gap between ours lips. Before he can place a kiss on my lips, I slap him harshly across his face, and he backs away from me, shocked by my actions. I await the consequences that will befall onto me.

He raises his own hand to his cheek, and he begins to rub the place where I had slapped him, yet he continues to smile at me which causes my anger to flourish. I back away as he begins to walk towards me until my back touches a tree, and he meets my body with his own, takes my arms within his hands so he can pin them to the tree, and I am unable to move now that he has me cornered. I am helpless and weak now, and he realizes the advantage that he has - his gaze does not leave my face, and I begin to melt underneath him. Again, he attempts to kiss my lips with his own by moving his head closer to mine, and I know if I allow him to kiss me that all will be lost; he will win again. I turn my head from his kiss, but his soft lips catch mine, and I cannot fight him anymore because everything within me begins to collapse due to his direct touch with me. Alabaster is the only word that now exists within my soul, and I open my mouth to his kiss so that his tongue can touch the fabric of my mouth. He knows now that it is safe to release my arms, the fire within my heart has ceased to exist and reignites in the core of my instincts, I wrap my arms around his neck, and I eagerly feed on his kiss because without him I am so hungry for passion; I need his touch to keep on existing in this world. His arms, which are covered with the golden armor that he is wearing, wrap around my waist as I continue to wrestle against the tongue that is invading my mouth; his eyes stay closed the whole time that our mouths are joined together until I release myself from him, breathing heavily against his neck. The spell he has on me will not fade until he is absolutely through with me.

He takes on the task of removing his armor without my help, and soon each piece is thrown to the ground beside us, underneath the glittering saffron pieces he is wearing his ceremonial war gown which is a dark blue color with white decorative patterns. My excitement bubbles over as I look at this body pressed up against the cloth, and I begin to anxiously run my hands over his chest, yearning to tear the clothing barrier between us. Our lips meet once again, kissing intensely, and he runs his hands down my back, searching for the ribbons that are tied together to keep my dress from falling. His hands work elegantly to untie my dress as I suck viciously on his bottom lip, and then finally the dress drops down to my hips, the material staying in place around my waist. He roughly grabs one of my breasts which causes me to bite down on his lip, and he then squeezes it gently while running his talented tongue down my neck; my body responds to every touch he gives me by abruptly shaking or arching into him, I am weak against him. I feel his tongue run over one of my rosy colored nipples, and I launch my fingernails into the bark of the tree as he places it in his mouth, sucking delicately. Heat waves cover my body, a thirst consumes my other senses, and I can feel my knees growing weak as he continues to manipulate my body. An uncomfortable wetness seeps down my inner thigh while his tongue brushes against my stiff peak, and his hand massages my other snowy colored mound; I can hardly breathe at this point because he continues to tease me as my legs urge him to go deeper.

I can feel his fingers pull down the dress that rested at my hips until it drops down to my ankles, and he lifts my left leg so that it rests on his shoulder then his lips run down my stomach, to my leg, and he begins to kiss softly at my inner thighs; I am going to scream if he continues this ridiculous behavior. I can feel his breath against my inner thigh as he gently scrapes his teeth against the skin, and I grow frustrated so I lightly nudge at him to stop – he just smirks at my actions. He plunges into me; I gasp and run my fingers through his silky blonde hair as his tongue flickers at my most sensitive area. He rarely does anything like this so I'm assuming he is in a particularly good mood tonight. The fluttering of his tongue against my opening causes me to let out a whimper, and I can feel my body having more frequent convulsions as he continues to lick at my insides. My knees cannot support my weight anymore, and he continues to push at my threshold because he wants to hear me moan for him; he wants me to admit that I have a fatal flaw, and that it is my raw attraction for him. I pull at his hair as tears begin to gather in my eyes from all the sensation, and he then stops, rests his head against my stomach, and allows me to take a few seconds to breathe.

Now that I am dazed and am fully aware of his excruciating effects, he will take off all his clothing, lift me while steadying my body against him and the tree, and then he will penetrate me so he can watch the humiliation run over my face as he breaks through me. I can feel him throbbing inside of me, the beating against my walls, and I'll lay my head on his shoulder so that he can begin moving in and out of me. His thrusts are slow and soft as he pierces through my insides, and I can feel my body loosening up, it is welcoming him now as he continues to move through me. My head will roll back as the first fluctuation takes over my body, I will moan timidly, and he will forcefully push his mouth against me; he is conquering and claiming me like he does everything else in the world. He wants me to yield all power to him, he wants to crush me with his dominance, he wants me to accept that he is better than I am, but I refuse to give him what he wants by not acknowledging him. He is giving me that typical smirk of his as I continue to close my eyes, not giving into his strength, and his thrusts will become heavier and more frequent. The second series of rapid waves are about to crash into me so I quickly dig my fingernails into his back and run them up his back causing him to reward me with a faint groan from his mouth. I smile against his ear, licking it lovingly, and then I whisper to him, "I will win this time, your greatness" in which I quickly bite down on his ear lobe. He muses at the fact that I always resist and disobey him, as he drives into me with greater force than before, and the skin on my back begins to wear away because of the tree bark grinding against it. A thin layer of sweat coats are bodies as we continue to shift against each other with his oncoming thrusts, I am growing weary and my body is screaming to be released, but I know he is not finished until he gets the reaction he wants from me. His hands are then placed on my hips as he uses my body to push deeper into me, and I can feel my brain losing more oxygen as I fight to breathe. As another surge of pleasure comes over me, I can feel my core about to explode, but I can also feel him about to reach his edge. His muscles are losing their vitality, and he can feel himself about to release so he grabs my head and says "Look at me, damn it!" – he is beginning to become agitated. I open my eyes, and as I look at him I can feel my body tearing itself apart from this torturing game; he still expects some kind of recognition from me.

"You belong to me, the King. You will always belong to me" he lowers his mouth to my ear and says.

Then my insides explode, and I cannot resist him anymore, "I belong to you, and I need you more than anything else, Gilgamesh" I moan loudly as he releases into me.

I lay there, my face pressed into his shoulder, and I can feel his body rising and lowering from breathing so hard; I lost once again. After he is done resting, he'll pick my body up, carry me back with him to the palace, and I'll just quietly lay in his arms lifeless and cold. He will not look at me while we are traveling back, but I will cling to him and stare at him with my misty eyes; he's completely unobtainable to me, however, somehow I know he will always come after me if I attempt to escape.

-End.


End file.
